Patch Notes 1.4.36
From The Designers In this update, we revamped and optimized the 5v5 map Celestial Palace and the Creeps of Jungle Area. Meanwhile, we brought 2 new maps, the Sanctuary and Carnival. Hope you enjoy these! Season 14 will officially end on December 21st at 00:00 (Server Time). It's time to strive for glory in the new season! Meanwhile, we updated the Arcade mode "CHESS-TD" to the 2.0 version "Dragon Arrival”. If you are a fan of strategy competition, don't miss out on it! I. New Heroes & Revamped Heroes 1. Silvanna, the Imperial Knightress. Log in on December 14th to claim the item "Silvanna Card" for FREE, which can be used to exchange the hero "Silvanna" after the update of December 17th. Hero Specialty: A powerful fighter who excels at solo. Skill 1: Lance - Silvanna strikes with her Lance, dealing Magic Damage to all enemies in the path and stunning the first enemy hero hit. Meanwhile, she increases her Movement Speed. If this skill hits a target, Silvanna can dash in a designated direction and strike with her Lance again, dealing Magic Damage to enemies nearby. Skill 2: Strangling - Silvanna stabs her Lance in a designated direction and spins it for several times. Each time deals Magic Damage to the enemies within the AoE and slightly pulls them to the center. Meanwhile, generates points of Shield to herself. Silvanna spins her lance 1 more time for each 50% extra Attack Speed. If the target is a Minion, deals less damage. Ultimate: Justice - Silvanna leaps toward an area, dealing Magic Damage to enemies within the AoE and slowing them down. Meanwhile, Silvanna creates a Circle of Light, in which the enemy that is closest to the center will be restrained from escaping for several seconds. If Silvanna is in the Circle, she will get extra Attack Speed and Magic Lifesteal. Passive: Resolve - Silvanna deals Magic Damage with Basic Attack. Her skills can mark the enemy hit. Each mark reduces the target's Physical & Magic Defense. A target can carry up to 5 marks. When the amount of marks reaches the limit, Silvanna's skill can deal Extra Damage to the target. 2. Belerick, the Guard of Nature Dear players, the Guard of Nature, Belerick has died and left the Land of Dawn. The event Belerick is open now. Let’s save Belerick and wait for his return! (Belerick will be temporarily banned from server time December 16th.) II. Weekly Free Heroes & New Skins 1. Silvanna's new skin "Hallowed Lance" will be available from December 17th (Server Time). Diamond 269. Launch week 30% Diamonds OFF. 2. X.Borg's new Skin "Moto Drifter" will be available from December 19th (Server Time). Diamond 599. Launch week 30% Diamonds OFF. X.Borg and his new Skin "Moto Drifter" will be offered in a bundle and available from December 19th (Server Time). Launch week 30% Diamonds OFF. 3. Claude's new skin "Christmas Carnival" will be available from December 23rd (server time). Diamond 749. Launch week 30% Diamonds OFF. Claude and his new Skin "Christmas Carnival" will be offered in a bundle and available from December 23rd (Server Time). Launch week 30% Diamonds OFF. 4. Badang's new skin "Susanoo" will be available from December 26th (Server Time). Diamond 749. Launch week 30% Diamonds OFF. Badang and his new Skin “Susanoo” will be offered in a bundle and available from December 26th (Server Time). Launch week 30% Diamonds OFF. 5. Adjustments in Fragment Shop on December 17th (Server Time): A. Rare Skin Fragment Shop: Aurora's skin “Heartbreak Empress” will be unavailable. Gusion's skin "Cyber Ops" will be available. B. Hero Fragment Shop: Fanny, Grock, Harith, Kaia, Aldous, Claude, Thamuz and Irithel will be unavailable. Belerick, X.Borg, Pharsa, Sun, Badang, Valir, Hanabi and Guinevere will be available. 6. Adjustments in Sacred Statue Shop on December 17th (Server Time): Valir's Sacred Statue "Flames of Revenge" and Guinevere's Sacred Statue "Violet Dream" will be available. 7. Adjustments in Painted Skin Shop on December 17th (Server Time): Painted Skins of Lesley's "Cheergunner", Bruno's "Best DJ" and Irithel’s "Hellfire" will be available. 8. Free Heroes * 8 Free Heroes: Server Time 2019-12-13 05:01:00 to 2019-12-20 05:00:00 (Tap the Settings button on the top-right corner of the home screen to check.): Thamuz; Zhask; Kagura; Harley; Karina; Terizla; Valir; Kaja * 6 Extra Starlight Member Heroes: Lancelot; Jawhead; Pharsa; Hylos; X.Borg; Lylia * 8 Free Heroes: Server Time 2019-12-20 05:01:00 to 2019-12-27 05:00:00 (Tap the Settings button on the top-right corner of the home screen to check.): Alice; Franco; Claude; Karrie; Estes; Natalia; Chang'e, Alucard * 6 Extra Starlight Member Heroes: Hilda; Lunox; Argus; Hylos; Selena; Grock * 8 Free Heroes: Server Time 2019-12-27 05:01:00 to 2020-01-03 05:00:00 (Tap the Settings button on the top-right corner of the home screen to check.): Dyrroth; Akai; Moskov; Harley; Selena; Kimmy; Harith * 6 Extra Starlight Member Heroes: Kagura; Jawhead; Esmeralda; Change; Kadita; Khufra * 8 Free Heroes: Server Time 2020-01-03 05.01:00 to 2020-01-10 05:00:00 (Tap the Settings button on the top-right corner of the home screen to check.): Bane; Hanabi; Sun; Lunox; Vexana; Masha; Granger; Helcurt * 6 Extra Starlight Member Heroes: Rafaela, Alpha, Irithel; Franco, Harley, Leomord * 8 Free Heroes: Server Time 2020-01-10 05'01:00 to 2020-01-17 05:00:00 (Tap the Settings button on the top-right corner of the home screen to check.): Faramis; Alpha; Bane; Lapu-Lapu; Minotaur; Pharsa; Gusion; Aldous * 6 Extra Starlight Member Heroes: Karrie; Lesley; Argus; Chou; Belerick; Lylia 9. Added new Commanders and Commanders' Skins in CHESS-TD: * The Axeman Ragnar will be available on December 20th (Server Time). Diamond 399, BP 15000, Launch week 30% Diamonds OFF. * Ragnar's skin "Axe-expert Ragnar" will be available from December 20th (server time). Diamond 269. Launch week 30% Diamonds OFF. * The Swordman Remy will be available from December 20th (Server Time). Diamond 499, BP 24000, Launch week 30% Diamonds OFF. * Remy's skin "Sword-expert Remy" will be available from December 20th (Server Time). Diamond 269 Launch week 30% Diamonds OFF. III. Hero Adjustments We've optimized the skill animation of these following heroes: Ruby, Yi Sun-shin, Guinevere, Faramis and Valir. Wanwan * Tiger Pace: Optimized the logic of hitting Weakness. Now it is easier to hit the Weakness. * Crossbow of Tang: The Basic Damage of each arrow increased from 60-90 to 70-110. Now this skill can be cast to any targets when an enemy's Weakness are all hit, instead of can only be cast to the target whose Weakness are all hit. Pharsa * Energy Impact: At all levels, the Basic Damage increased 100. * Feathered Air Strike: The Basic Damage increased from 600-900 to 650-950. * Wings by Wings: The initial Movement Speed Bonus increased from 60% to 100%. Masha * Ancient Strength: The ATK Speed increased by each 1% HP lost decreased from 1.2% to 1%. Extra Physical Lifesteal gained by the last HP bar decreased from 20% to 10%. Decreased the speed of her Energy Regen. * Thunderclap: Now after using the ultimate, Masha will get a 25%-35% Damage Reduction buff for 3s. Baxia * Shield of Spirit: Increased the width of this skill’s AoE by 30%. Now the CD can be reduced by hitting Heroes and Creeps instead of hitting a marked enemy. * Tortoise's Puissance: Now this skill will slow the hit targets down by 15% for 0.5s. Ling * ATK Growth decreased from 10.25 to 8.25 * Physical Defense Growth increased 0.6. Basic HP Growth increased 10. * Defiant Sword: The Physical ATK Bonus decreased 5%. Now, each time hitting enemies with this skill, Ling restores 10 more HP. The energy cost adjusted from 40-30 to 35 at all levels. Alpha * Force Swing: The CD adjusted to 6s at all levels. Irithel * ATK Speed Growth decreased from 2% to 1.5%. ATK Speed gained from Equipment and Emblems decreased from 100% to 80%. Kaja * Basic HP decreased from 2609 to 2459. Chang'e * Meteor Shower: Adjusted the Basic Damage of each Meteor from + (Skill Level*30) to + (Skill Level*20). The Magic Bonus increased from 0.15 to 0.2. Kimmy * Energy Transformation: Adjusted the damage from + (Skill Level*3) + (Total Physical Attack*0.4) + (Total Magic Attack*0.45) to + (Skill Level*4) + (Total Physical Attack*0.42) + (Total Magic Attack*0.48) Hanabi * Ninjutsu: Petal Barrage: Adjusted the Mana Cost from + (Skill Level*3) to + (Skill Level*4) * The range of Basic Attack increased from 4.8 to 5. Hilda * Art of Hunting: At all levels, the CD adjusted to 9s. Basic Damage adjusted from + (Skill Level*30) to + (Skill Level*20) Harith * Chrono Dash: Now when hitting targets, the CD will be reduced by 3s instead of 4s. Borg * Basic HP decreased from 1139 to 1078. HP Growth increased from 82 to 89. Fanny * Steel Cable: Fixed the problem where the Energy Cost was not reduced when using this skill consecutively. Hylos * Basic HP decreased from 3309 to 3109. Badang * Basic Attack decreased from 119 to 111. Selena * Fixed the problem where her Abyssal Arrow couldn't absorb Abyssal Traps after passing through the allied summoned object. IV. Battlefield Adjustments We've adjusted the attributes of the Creeps and the jungling rewards, so that the Jungling Heroes could have better game experience, and other heroes could have more choices during laning stage. Now the best strategy of choosing Creep buff varies with the Hero selection. According to the feedback, we will keep on optimizing the relevant content. Battlefield 1. Battlefield Overview A. Do you want to get the information about season changes more easily and clearly? Do you want to have an overview of MLBB's battlefield? Do you want to know the stories behind the creatures on the map? Now, by tapping the "Battlefield Overview" button. you can overlook the whole battlefield! B. In this update. we've designed a new sand table model for the new map "Imperial Sanctuary" where you can learn a lot of details about MLBB's battlefield. We hope that this new feature can help you to optimize your game tactics and to dominate your opponents! 2. Adjustments of the EXP and Gold bonus of the Creeps. 3. Adjusted the shape of the bushes which locate around the mid lane in the river. Decreased the length of the bushes which locate around the Statued Shocker. 4. Added Crab: At the 45s of a match, the Little Crabs will appear at where the Side Lane Crabs locate. By killing it, the killer will get a Small Gold Buff. The Little Crabs refreshes every 15s. At the 90s of the match, the Little Crabs will become Crabs, the attributes and rewards of which are the same as before. 5. Added Lithowanderer: At the 35s of a match, the Lithowanderer will appear at the bush in the river around the mid lane. After killing, there will appear a Walkie Grass which cannot be attacked following the slayer. The Walkie Grass will regenerate HP and Mana to allied units nearby. The allied Minions will regenerate more. The Grass will disappear after a period of time. The Lithowanderer refreshes every 120s. 6. Added Eye: A. Added 4 Cyclone Eyes in the Jungle Area. When players pass the Wards, they will slide a certain distance in the current moving direction after a short delay. B. Refresh at the 40s of the game. The Cooldown is 45s. 7. Core Guard: A. Basic HP decreased. Basic ATK and Magic Defense increased. The initial refresh time decreased from 33s to 30s. B. The Physical and Magic Defense scale with game time. C. Adjusted the buff: Slow enemies down and deal extra True Damage when dealing damage to enemies. The effect cools down for a period of time. D. When Tank/Assassin/Fighter Heroes get this buff. they will inflict stronger Slowing Effect to enemies but deals less extra damage. When Mage/Marksman/Support Heroes get this buff, they will deal more damage but inflict weaker Slowing Effect. 8. Statued Shocker: A. Basic HP and HP Growth decreased. Basic ATK and Physical Defense increased. The initial refresh time decreased from 33s to 30s. B. The Physical Defense scale with game time. C. Adjusted the buff: Reduced the Cooldown, Mana/Energy Cost of all skills. After killing the unit, restores HP based on the unit type. 9. Statued Chaser: The initial refresh time decreased from 33s to 30s. 10. Gargoyle: Increased Basic HP and HP Growth. Decreased Basic ATK and ATK Growth. 11. Crimson Lizard: Lowered the Basic Attributes. When its HP is lower than 50%, it will increase the defense. 12. Crammer: Lowered the Basic Attributes. After death. a small Crammer will be formed for a period of time. 13. Turtle: The killer will get a buff where when the killer doesn't take or deal any damage in 5s, the killer will get a shield that can absorb damage and increase the killer's Physical and Magic Attack. (Scales with Hero's Level) The refresh time of the Turtle adjusted from 2 minutes to 3 minutes after the start of the game. 14. Lord: The refresh time of the Lord was delayed by 1 minute. 15. When multiple shields and HP Regen Effects increase/decrease, the stacking method is adjusted from addition and subtraction to multiplication; after the stacking method is changed, the reduction effect will be stronger. We will adjust some heroes and equipment according to the data. 16. Optimized the animation and the visual effect displayed when the Luminous Lord hit the Turret. Equipment 1. According to the adjustments of the Creeps, we've also adjusted some Jungling Equipment Items. A. The unique Passive of Tier 3 Jungling Equipment - Greed: EXP from killing Creeps decreased from 30% to 25%. B. The unique Passive of Tier 2/1 Jungling Equipment - Greed: EXP from killing Creeps decreased from 20% to 15%. C. The damage dealt by Tier 2 Jungling Equipment at level 3 increased from 30% to 50%. D. The damage dealt by Tier 1 Jungling Equipment at level 3 increased from 30% to 35%. 2. Oracle Unique Passive-Bless: The enhancement of shield absorption and HP regeneration increased from 25% to 30%. 3. Blade: The compound price adjusted from 970 to 670. The provided Physical Attack decreased from 50 to 20. 4. Halberd The provided Physical Attack increased from 70 to 80. Now compounding it requires "Deadly Blade" and "Legion Sword' instead of "Deadly Blade" and "Dagger". The price increased from 2200 to 2350. Spells 1. Revitalize: The Healing Effect decreased from 3.2% to 2.8%. 2. Flameshot: The Slowing Effect increased from 30% to 60%. The duration increased from is to 2s. Greatly increased the skill range (the indicator will be displayed on the mini-map). Now it can knock back the enemies as before. 3. Arrival: The duration of Movement Bonus decreased from 5s to 3s. The Slowing Effect to enemies decreased from 60% to 45%. Optimized the visual effect. 4. Vengeance: Now at the end of spell duration, the hero will regenerate HP equal to 50% of the damage dealt instead of 35%. Map 1. New Map Sanctuary will be unlocked on December 21st. Each MLBB player has battled in the"Western Desert" and "The Celestial Palace" for many years. As the end of 2019 comes, we will launch a brand new map -"Imperial Sanctuary". Once upon a time, there were many knight imprints in the map - Imperial Sanctuary, and the identity symbol established by the Moniyan Empire for the selected knights. As the times changed, the Imperial Knights' reputation fell, and the Imperial Sanctuary that was once surrounded by honors began to disappear into the eyes of the people. Today, the Imperial Sanctuary has become a legend. There may still be guards and ancient creatures there. They continue to protect the roots of the empire. Now, every player who fights in the Imperial Sanctuary will fight for the title of "Knight". The title "Knight" is an honor, and it is not easy to be obtained. Every candidate warrior wants to be a formal knight and needs to undergo a lot of rigorous tests. It is not only the need for clever riding and tactics, but also the outstanding command power and rich combat experience. Now. pick up your sword and explore the "Imperial Sanctuary"! 2. Added new 5v5 festival themed map Carnival. Don't miss out! Mode CHESS-TD 2.0: Dragon Arrival Dear player, we feel your enthusiasm about CHESS-TD. In this update, we've optimized the gameplay and system. Hope you will like the changes. For more details, please go to Arcade Mode and check the relevant patch notes. V. New Events & Features 1. Mode Season 14 will officially end on December 20th. 2019 at 23:59:59. At that time, players who are in Master or higher divisions will receive Pharsa's new skin "Enchanting Witch". 2. Christmas is coming! To celebrate it, we prepared “Winter Box" series events for you. Merry Christmas! Partake in the "Winter Box Pre-order" event during December 21st - December 27st (server time) and log in on December 28th to claim 3 "Snowflake" for FREE. Collect 4 "Snowflake" to get Twilight Tickets, the necessary item for partaking in the Winter Box Event. Special Skin is guaranteed at the first draw! 3. Partake in the "Winter Box" event during December 28th - December 30th (server time) and login/team up with friends and win 1 match/complete 1 match/purchase 20 Diamonds in total/purchase 100 Diamonds in total to get "Snowflake". Collect enough "Snowflake" to exchange for the necessary item for opening the Winter Box - "Twilight Ticket"! 4. Limited-time drawing event "Winter Box" will start from December 21st (Server Time). During the event, 2 kinds of box will be available during this event and a player can purchase at most 60 of them. A. Prize Pool: Elite Box: Contains Special skin, Elite skin and Basic Skin. A Special/Elite skin is guaranteed in an "Unlock 5X". Epic Box: Contains Epic skin, Special skin, Elite skin and Basic Skin. An Epic skin is guaranteed in an "Unlock 5X". Players will receive Eternity Fragments when unlocking repetitive skins. Use Eternity Fragments to redeem skins from the Eternity Shop. Tap the question mark to view the prize pool. Excessive Eternity Fragments will be transformed to Rare Skin Fragment at the ratio of 5:1, and sent to the player by mail. Other event item will be transformed into BPs. 5. During December 21st - December 29th (server time), partake in the Christmas Themed Collect & Exchange Event, collect "Christmas Stocking" and exchange it for "2019 Christmas Recall Effect". 6. The Double EXP, Double BP and Star Protection Event will start from December 21st (server time). 7. "Silvanna Exchange" event will start on December 17th (server time). Use the "Silvanna Card" that you get via logging in on December 14th to exchange for the new hero Silvanna for FREE! 8. New Event: Team Bang Bang. Make a 3-member Bang Bang team and win rewards for FREE! Come invite your friends and get the rewards in the Advanced Server! A. Make a Bang Bang team of 3 players during the event, all team members will B. You can invite in-game friends and FB friends to partake in this event. 9. New Event "Snowman Making". a. During the event, players could get rare rewards and the exclusive event item "Snowball" via daily purchase. The daily purchase limit is 1 time. b. Accumulate a certain amount of Snowball to play "Lucky Hit". "Permanent skin" is guaranteed at the 1st "Lucky Hit". c. After claiming the rewards of the 1st "Lucky Hit", players could play "Lucky Hit" 1 time every day to get 1 item from the prize pool randomly. d. Tap the prize pool to view the details of rewards. e. The event item "Snowball" will be restored by system when the event is over. 10. New Bundle in the Shop - "Super Skin Trial Bundle" a. After purchasing, players could try all the skins in the Shop whose original price is lower than 300 Diamonds for 7 days. b. This all-skin-trial is available for the skins that are added during the trial period. c. For more details, please proceed to the relevant in-game page. 11. Starlight Leaderboards A. Starlight Leaderboards are open. B. The Leaderboards contain Global/Local/Friends Leaderboard. C. The Top 99 players in the Global Leaderboard will get special rewards. D. For more details please proceed to the relevant in-game page. 12. Arcade Mode will be displayed in a different way. Stay tuned. 13. Added a way to cancel the cast, which can be selected through Settings. VI. System Adjustments 1. New rules for Mythic rank (From Season 15): A. When the Mythic Points is lower than 1 point, players will go back to the Division of Legend I, 3 stars. B. After the players fall back to the Legend and rise to the Mythic again, they will obtain 30 points and no need to finish Placement Matches again. 2. Display Optimization of Mythic Division a. Added the state display of "Grading" in the Battle History page. b. Added the state display of "Grading" in the Ranked Mode Leaderboard. c. Optimized the Mythic badge on the leaderboards' sharing picture. d. Before finishing all Placement Matches, players could tap the Ranking's Information on the home screen to view the battle result of finished Placement Matches. e. Optimized the display of increasing/decreasing Mythical Points on the page of ranked result. 3. You can claim all rewards by one tap in Daily Task now. 4. Now tasks of battle and activity points in Daily Quests, Starlight Quests, and Collection Tasks can be completed in CHESS-TD and Magic Chess mode. 5. Added Watch History in Live Stream. Go to Live Stream - Following and check. 6. Adjusted the real-time performance of Trending Points in Live Stream. 7. Game Friend List: Now the nicknames of FB friends will be shown. 8. Optimized the experience of account binding, unbinding, and switching. 9. Optimized the order of the heroes' avatar on the post-game screen. 10. Adjusted the art design of the "LEADERBOARDS" icon in the Main Lobby. 11. Upgraded the in-game Browser for iOS, improving the stability of it. 12. Added a new achievement Agent, which can be achieved by obtaining Lesley's skin "Angelic Agent". 13. Now players can choose whether to display friends' FB names on the friend list. VII. Bug Fixes 1. Fixed a bug that might trigger the tutorial of using the in-battlefield skill "Recall" when players' HP is full. 2. Fixed a bug where the Khmer was wrongly displayed in some interfaces. 3. Fixed a bug where players couldn't change maps while using iPhone 6 and iPhone 6s.